tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaisama Ainu
|image = |jname = |rname = |ename = |owner =Ebisu (Alter Ego) (No Class) |type =Dimension |rank =? }} Yaisama Ainu: Traversing Through All Old Journeys ( , ) is Ebisu's most treasured , as it recounts all the places he's ventured off to, and immortalized, during his time within the prior to his ascension to the Throne of Gods. While it serves the purpose of "telling a story", this Noble Phantasm is merely a replica of the locations Ebisu has claimed for himself and took to Heaven with him. Ebisu holds complete and utter authority within Yaisama Ainu, to the point that time could hold no sort of relevance to him if he so willed it. Because of this, Ebisu can freely alter the very fabric that Yaisama Ainu lies on, acting as a that cannot be measured by any means. Through this, Ebisu can also connect the World and Yaisama Ainu via the portals, to which he refers to as Upopo, he opens up, seemingly having no limit so long as he has the required mana to continuously produce these portals. However, he must constantly have a portal, to which he refers to as Ainu Upopo, that acts as the main connection between the World and Yaisama Ainu. All of the Upopo are freely able to be opened and manipulated at any location that Ebisu pleases, allowing passage for things within it. However, the Ainu Upopo does not act in the same manner as Upopo, where its sole purpose is to allow entrance into Yaisama Ainu. Once Ebisu is within it, the portal cannot be closed, regardless of what he tries to do. This method, however, can be used to trap enemies inside Yaisama Ainu until Ebisu wishes for their release. Is it through the Yaisama Ainu that all that Ebisu captures via his ??? are sentenced to, sharing a linkage of sorts through Ebisu. Because Ebisu is the supreme authority within Yaisama Ainu, the beings that he captures instinctively follow him, where this situation would be equated to that of a and . However, at any point, after Ebisu has released them from their captured form, Ebisu is able to release them from his command, thus allowing for them to make their own choices again without Ebisu's interference. Locations Hokkaido The Hokkaido that is found within Yaisama Ainu is a replica from the timeline that Ebisu originates from, where it's been restored by Ebisu and his beastly companions. Initially, Hokkaido housed the Ainu People, where they flourished for years. Unfortunately, one day, when Ebisu had angered the Dragon God Ryūjin, the Ainu People became extinct by the aforementioned Dragon God. In an attempt to restore it, Ebisu searched for the Kirin, hoping that its blessing would aid him in his time of need. He was able to find the Kirin, whom he later dubbed Kiseki, whom of which was a major reason for Ebisu ascending to a Divine Spirit. With the Kirin, along with the companions Ebisu has captured throughout his journeys, he restored Hokkaido and eventually ascended it into the Heavens, marking it as his home. This is perhaps the largest island within Yaisama Ainu, where Ebisu religiously makes sure that it remains luscious no matter the cost. Through its restoration, Ebisu had made his own installments, such as creating a temple honoring Ebisu Saburo, his adoptive father. This temple was dubbed Saburo-ji, named after Ebisu Saburo. The temple is modeled after Japanese architecture, and is located near the top of a mountain. Near the entrance to Saburo-ji, there lies a statue, reminiscing Ebisu Saburo garbed in monk attire, where Ebisu claims that despite Ebisu Saburo not being a monk, his personality was akin to one, if not moreso, always protecting and watching over others. The interior of the temple is extremely spacious, allowing for several dozens of people to be within it without any sort of hassle. The main attraction of the temple is the that is located within its very center. Ebisu is very protective of this tree, as it holds several offerings, and wishes, to the Ainu People, hoping, and subsequently wishing, that they are doing well within the afterlife. Aside from this main room, there is a spiral staircase that leads to a lookout of the lower regions of the island, one of which Ebisu uses often, marveling at the place that once was the home of his family. Yaisama Ainu Saburo-ji.png|Saburo-ji Yaisama Ainu Hokkaido Wish Tree.png|Ainu Wish Tree Inhabitants Divine Beasts The most prominent beasts within Ebisu's disposal are his Divine Beasts, to which he has four of, each gained prior to his ascension to the Throne of Gods. Through his greed, Ebisu scoured all sorts of locations within the World, wanting to bring about fame and fortune to the Ainus, by impressing the inhabitants of the planet with his expertise in catching anything he sets his eyes upon. He had excelled with capturing creatures that were thought to be impossible, such as the infamous Shiranui, or even dangerous creatures like the Isonade. Due to the very nature of Ebisu's Divine Beast companions, most of them seem to hold the power to manipulate water to their own means, on top of their resilience to most forms of . His collection of Divine Beasts began with a Wani that he had captured during his invasion of the Ryūgū-jō, hoping to capture the all-powerful Dragon God Ryūjin. The Wani was a protector of the the Dragon God's palace, one that put up a difficult fight for Ebisu to accomplish, but through his tenacity, Ebisu was the victor. After facing off against the Dragon God, and subsequently losing to it, which lead to the extinction of the Ainu People, Ebisu affectionately refers to the Wani as Ainu, in remembrance of the Ainu People and what he "gained" out of it. Ainu, being considered a type of Dragon-Crocodile creature that is akin to a Kami, holds the power over water, where his potency in its control was deemed second to Ryūjin, or so stories claim. There have been tales of Wani falling in love with humans, where they have shapeshifted into a human form and then marry other humans. After Ebisu captured Lord Montague and Lady Montague, he had fed them to Ainu, which then gave him the power over controlling fire and ice, adding onto his already potent arsenal. From his devastating defeat by the hands of the Dragon God Ryūjin, Ebisu searched for a Kirin, believing that it would assist him in his time of need. Through his journey, Ebisu came across an Akkorokamui, whom he has dubbed Saburo, and a Hanzaki Daimyojin, whom of which is referred to as Dango. Dango has served as a power-front for Ebisu, due to its extreme physical resilience and overall physical power. Not only does Dango boast extraordinary physical potential, the Hanzaki Daimyojin are creatures that feel little to no pain, even when their bodies are dissected apart, where the reason for this may mostly be due to their innate ability to regenerate their limbs rather easily without having to exert themselves. Dango's extreme physical strength was able to even outclass Caligula's own Strength when they were training, whom of which boasts an A+ Strength ranking. Though the assistance of the Shiranui may be an indicator that Caligula may have been outmatched in terms of opponents, rather than their own strength. Another ability that the Hanzaki Daimyojin seem to possess is their ability to swallow things whole, where their swallowed targets, as believed by Ebisu, are immediately killed upon entering their stomachs. Similarly to the Wani, Hanzaki Daimyojin hold the ability to manipulate water for their own means, where they've been dubbed as Masters of Water. Dango, albeit rarely, has shown the ability to curse people and things, but the extent of which he can do this has not been fully explored. Dango first appeared during the intermission between Verona and Forneverland, training with Caligula so he can understand his new body better. Through classified as a Divine Beast, Saburo acts as the healer between Ebisu's arsenal of Divine Beasts, preferring to keep the Akkorokamui ready to heal any injuries that his allies may end up needing. Regardless of this, Saburo is able to subdue opponents by holding them down with his tentacles, where there has not been a single recorded case of any being escaping a Akkorokamui's powerful grasp. Along with this, Saburo is able to secrete a viscous fluid from its body to heal away injuries, as well as suppressing mental interference, such as pollution. The former ability was first shown, albeit solely implied, within the beginning stages of Forneverland, healing Jason from his injuries from the Alter Ego of Forneverland, whereas the latter ability was first shown against a Tiger-Dragon hybrid within Forneverland. On top of these powers, the Akkorokamui are known to hold the ability to bestow knowledge onto others. Similarly to normal octopi, Saburo can blend in with his surroundings, as well as self-amputate, and then regenerate, his own limbs. Saburo's tentacles debuted when he healed Jason from his injuries from the Alter Ego, where he fully appeared within the battle against the Tiger-Dragon hybrid. Ebisu Wani Ainu.png|Ainu the Wani Ebisu Hanzaki Daimyojin Dango.png|Dango the Hanzaki Daimyojin Ebisu Akkorokamui Saburo.png|Saburo the Akkorokamui Ebisu Kirin Kiseki.png|Kiseki the Kirin Phantasmal Beasts Monstrous Beasts Trivia *The name of the Noble Phantasm, Yaisama Ainu, is a reference to a type of song style that the are known for, honoring the people that have raised Ebisu since he was a child. **This is further referenced in Ebisu's usage of the term "Upopo" for the portals. Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Unknown rank Noble Phantasms